Estudiar
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Chat Noir mantuvo ocupada toda la noche a Marinette. Aún cuando ella tenía que estudiar.


El papel que mostraba el examen que había hecho Marinette lo tenía en su poder ya corregido, mientras lo zarandeaba frustrada y refunfuñaba apoyando la cara en la mesa.

Alya tocaba el hombro de su amiga tratando de darle apoyo, pero ella se sentía bastante molesta para que eso alivie su dolor de desaprobar y sobre todo por la furia que tenía a causa de la mata de cabello rubios que se encontraba enfrente suyo y fue el causante de su mala nota, quien para añadir este se había sacado una calificación excelente y le sonreía picaronamente.

Emitió un suspiro y reprimió los impulsos de abalanzarse hacia él y asesinarlo. Además de que sabía que no podía, lo que pasó ayer a la noche seguía impregnado en su memoria. Ese mismo recuerdo le provoco que su corazón latiera con mayor velocidad y su rostro se calentara adquiriendo un color rojizo.

Marinette estaba segura de como había empezado, los besos que Chat comenzó a regar sobre su nuca y sus hombros fue el detonante que inicio que las manos del minino se posicionaran en su cintura que la obligara a darse la vuelta que la atrajera chocando con el cuerpo de él y la empezara a devorar a besos, que alzara sobre la mesa...

¡PUM!

Choco el puño sobre la mesa. Tratando de que ese ruido detuviera las imágenes tan vividas de lo que sucedió anoche. Su cabeza iba a explotar si seguía recordando. Se detuvo y se llevó el examen a su cara tratando de ahogar un grito y que el mismo cubriera su sonrojo, el cual era tan grande que sentía que iba a terminar de quemar el papel.

Suspiro de nuevo y retiro el papel de la cara.

Tenía que calmarse.

Inspiro y exhalo, pero la furia no se retiraba, aun quería decirle varias cosas, cosas que en su sano juicio no diría en medio del salón y menos en el colegio.

Al llegar la noche y al estar Marinette en su habitación, esperaba la llegada del gatito, quien lo hizo con una sonrisa triunfante.

— Borra esa sonrisa —Mascullo ella mirando fijamente al felino.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Que me pasa? — Pregunto incrédula— ¡No me dejaste estudiar en toda la noche! —Espeto al borde de la cólera.

— ¿Y me culpas a mí? —Se cuestionó señalándose a sí mismo como si fuera difícil de creer— Tu también tuviste parte de la culpa porque lo que yo note no tuviste ninguna intención de apartarte.

Ella desvió la mirada roja hasta las orejas.

— Tú empezaste, t-tu, t-tú... —Intento decir mientras llevaba las manos al cuello con nerviosismo— ¡Ya déjame estudiar! —Exclamo de repente— No voy a permitir que me distraigas y no consiga aprender nada.

— Sé que ayer aprendiste muchas cosas —Repuso con tono sugerente mientras alzaba las dos cejas de la misma forma.

Marinette se coloreo de un rojo más fuerte al recordar lo de anoche y ella sabia muy bien que lo que el minino le enseño no fue de la materia.

— Sabes que puedo ayudarte —Le dijo surcando una sonrisa— Seré tu tutor —Se ofreció amablemente.

— Lo menos que haré será estudiar, gracias, pero no gracias.

— No haré nada pervertido —Repuso— Promesa —Añadió al ver su mirada desconfiada, inmediatamente levantando la mano.

Ante eso poso su vista en sus ojos y luego de un momento de duda, estuvo de acuerdo con la petición del felino. Y así sucedió, Chat Noir siendo el tutor de Marinette por una semana como también teniendo la restricción de no tocarla indebidamente.

Hasta que de nuevo rindió el examen, sacándose la nota máxima, quien Marinette en ese momento se encontraba sentada en el escritorio ordenándolo, luego de la semana intensiva de estudios.

— Te dije que era bueno enseñando —Contesto soberbiamente el gatito, quien recién llego. Ella sonrió.

— Sí, lo eres —Admitió muy feliz por la nota que se había sacado y que le mostraba, otra vez, sin ocultar su felicidad.

— ¿Quieres que te enseñe otra cosa? —Pregunto de pronto acercándose a ella, a solo centímetros de su rostro.

Ella lo miro por unos segundos sin demostrar ninguna expresión facial, pero al rato y no pudiendo evitar sonreír, lo beso. Con eso hecho y siendo obvio de que había aceptado la propuesta del gatito fue alzada por los muslos por el mismo para dejarla arriba del escritorio mientras ella sentía las manos de Chat Noir sobre su cintura y sus labios sobre su cuello, después de separarlo de sus labios quien comenzó a hacer un camino de besos hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja, donde lo mordió.

Entretanto los libros y los papeles caían al suelo al ser apartados por las manos ansiosas del felino, haciendo en el proceso un completo de desastre, pero… ¿Qué importaba?

Por un tiempo ellos no tenían que estudiar, pero de igual forma nunca esta demás aprender algunas cosas y la materia afortunada, al parecer, es anatomía.


End file.
